


Up On Moorland Heath

by BethR5



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethR5/pseuds/BethR5
Summary: Jem and Tessa lived just off of the moors near the outskirts of a small village named Chagford with their daughter Mina and Kit. Devon was one of the most beautiful counties in Britain, so Jem had said, and also one of the most ancient, roots having been laid down before most shadowhunter records began.A multi chapter story about what I think could happen in TWP.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Somewhere Outside Of London

Kit trudged on across the moors, trying not to trip in the mulchy peat and heather bushes at his feet. He’d found that running out on the top of Dartmoor had been one of the only ways he could keep a clear head and focus, especially when he first came here to Devon. Jem and Tessa lived just off of the moors near the outskirts of a small village named Chagford with their daughter Mina and Kit. Devon was one of the most beautiful counties in Britain, so Jem had said, and also one of the most ancient, roots having been laid down before most shadowhunter records began. This meant only one thing though...it was filled with downworlders, and old ones at that, as well as its fair share of demonic activity, yet, the shadowhunter population seemed incredibly scarce from what he'd seen so far. It was also filled with fae which, with Kit being the First Heir, you’d think would be a problem, but most of the fae here were older than the court itself and pledged no allegiance to anyone. This fact, Kit had learnt the hard way when he had seen a few piskies hanging around Haytor Rock while on a walk with Jem, Tessa and baby Mina. He had blanched and his hands had started shaking at his side before Tessa noticed and quickly intervened calming him down and explaining the fae history of the ancient county. This didn't do too much to calm Kit as he sort of still didn't believe it but hey, no one had come to slit his throat in the night quite yet so maybe he'd be okay. He really hoped so because he had started to find a home here this last three years after never really having a proper home and family before...well, Kit had almost had one with the Blackthorns, with Ty. The thought of Ty almost stopped Kit dead, his gunmetal eyes forever bore onto his soul, his laughter a discordant song in his brain. Kits foot suddenly hit a rock, causing him to trip and breaking him out of those dangerous thoughts which had only become more ever present in the recent months for some reason.

Kit stopped for a second to right himself, blinking a couple times and watching his breaths curl up into the brisk early morning air. He had made it to the top of the hill just outside the village and he could see Cirenworth hall standing proud, a light on in the kitchen meaning Jem was probably up and making breakfast. With that, a smile appeared on Kit's face. Jem always made the most delicious meals and it filled Kit with such a familial warmth his own father could never provide through microwave meals for one and lap trays. It had taken a while for him to get used to Jem and Tessa and all this ‘family stuff’ but there was something so wonderful about coming home to a set of smiles and a home cooked meal or hot cup of tea. After a moment of reverie, Kits feet picked up and he flew down the hill towards what he was learning to call home. From the outside it was glamoured to look like an old, wind battered cottage but to Kit, and anyone else with the sight, it looked like a glorious estate from a period piece mixed with the English country-farmhouse charm that seemed to be common around this area. The perimeter was hedged and a small wrought iron gate at the front gave way to a gravel path leading towards the old oak double doors of which were framed in bright purple trailing wisteria. 

Kit let the gate creak open under is hand and walked up to the doors, carefully making his way inside as not to wake any potentially still sleeping residents. The warmth enveloped him, stinging his wind burnt face and drying the beads of sweat along his forehead. He waited for a moment and just listened, taking in the beauty of a busy house beginning to wake, something he’d never really had before. Moments later, he heard a set of feet softly padding down the hallway before being greeted with a somehow already fully dressed Jem smiling softly in Kit’s direction. Jem was always dressed in those kind of modern clothes with a victorian twist and today was no exception. Kit took in the soft white shirt and beautiful tailored black overcoat  
with its sleeves trimmed in golden thread and almost sighed in disbelief. How was he, at 7am, dressed in a whole damn suit next to Kit who was a sweaty mess in his workout clothes?!

‘Hello Kit, how was your run. Run into any trouble?’ the older man smiled softly

‘It was pretty good actually but that hill out of Langstone was a struggle today and no, as usual nobody mundane, shadowhunter or downworlder to be seen’

A strange look passed across Jem’s face for a split second before he recovered and said ‘Right, go and get in the shower and I’ll get breakfast ready’ while beginning to usher Kit from the room.

By the time Kit had returned downstairs, both Tessa and Mina had found their spots around the table, Tessa with a book in hand and Mina fiddling with the bows on her dress.

‘Good Morning Christopher’ Tessa said to him smiling up at him with her steely grey eyes...his eyes

Kit politely greeted her back and once again told her Kit was just fine before taking his seat across from her and helping himself to the toast at the centre of the table. He thought back to when he’d first moved in and how awkward their first meal together had been. Jem and Tessa had tried to talk to him and make polite conversation but he didnt know these people or what to say to them so he had spent the entire evening in silence before going off to hide in his room and mope around for a few hours before bed. However, now they’d fallen into a rhythm and Kit knew he could talk to them about anything though breakfast most often ended up being a recount of each person’s moring workout. Kit wondered if normal mundane families chatted like this. 

‘So’ Tessa started, waving her spoon in the air ‘what are the plans for today?’ directing the question at nobody in particular

‘I’m travelling across to Exeter for the day to meet with the Heathermount family about Shax resurgence in Westward Ho! Seems they’re hanging around the arcades and trying to attack unsuspecting mudane families.’ Jem said as matter of factly as always while smiling softly at Tessa 

The Heathermount family were the only other known shadowhunter family in the entire county and they were nice enough but Kit struggled to understand the older members of the family. Tessa said it was the ‘West Country accent but Kit thought they sounded more like pirates, something Ty would have probably loved. In fact, Kit was sure Ty would have loved the entire history of this place both mundane and shadow world alike. 

‘Kit, would you like to come this time? Tilly is always asking after you and I think the twins would love to hear more about life in LA’ Jem added directing his attention towards Kit.

Tilly was Kit’s age, a pretty little blonde girl with deep blue eyes, and seemed to be enamoured with him, stuck to his side every time he visited with Jem and Tessa. She was nice enough and sure, if he was into that but he was still too hung up on the boy back in LA with the storm grey eyes and gentle smile. 

Kit realised he'd left his family waiting too long for an answer when Jem added ‘I’ll take that as a no?’

Sure he felt bad but it was just too much trying to deal with Tilly’s constant heart eyes and Granfer John’s odd stares. 

‘Yeah, not this time thanks. Besides, I promised Fallon I’d meet her in the village for coffee later and to help with her photography for her university application’ which was true, Kit had mentioned meeting up this weekend they just hadn’t set a date yet. 

‘Oh that sounds lovely Kit, one day you will have to ask Fallon to show us her photos. She says you're a fantastic model to work with you know.’ Tessa smiled and winked

The rest of their breakfast was filled with general chit chat, the slight awkwardness of the prior conversation quickly forgotten. Kit excused himself shortly after everything had been cleaned up and made his way upstairs to actually text Fallon so at least he wasn't lying completely. His phone buzzed moments later with a reply, telling Kit she would meet him in town in 45 mins. Kit quickly changed into a slightly more photo ready outfit consisting of a pair of ripped black jeans and a burgundy v neck Tessa liked with a sand coloured jacket thrown over the top and headed out shouting his goodbyes to the house’s remaining occupants. 

The brisk air of the morning had now evened out into a still cold but slightly more manageable temperature. Kit didn’t miss much from his life in LA that he couldn’t replicate here. However, the warmth and the sun were sorely missed as it seemed to forever be cold and rainy in England and, while he’d gotten used to it, Kit still wasn’t the biggest fan of the rain. Still he walked on, up out of the valley where their house sat and then trekked along the dirt roads and across the many fields then into town, a route that had become almost second nature by now. As Kit waked, he took in the surroundings like Jem had taught him, watching for anything out of place or any sudden movements. He had always thought that England was bustling streets and towering city blocks, but he had yet to see proof of this unless you counted Exeter city (which Kit didn’t really, considering he was used to the size of LA). Kit had also thought he could take a nice weekend trip to London one of the first weeks he'd arrived here and Jem and Tessa had simply laughed until they cried. They had then very kind and sweetly explained that London was, at best, a six hour car trip away but next time they all had some time off they'd go ‘as a family’. That had made Kit freeze up a little but smile nonetheless because while he didnt feel that he deserved the title of family member he loved that they did.  
After around 45 minutes, Kit could see the village of Chagford coming into view and began along the main street watching as locals and tourists alike moved between the old buildings freely. He thought about how that could have been him, happy and carefree, no target on his back. Quickly, he scratched that thought. Sure, it would’ve been a nice life, an easy life but if he’d lived a mundane life he would've never met Tessa, Jem and Mina or the Blackthorns… Ty. His mind reeled back to the moment they’d met, those dark eyes boring into him without even making eye contact, the cold of the knife against his throat, those delicate hands gripping his shoulder.

‘Hey, Grey, daydreaming again?!’ A voice called from his left followed by a shock of lavender hair and a bright smile

‘Hey yourself Clark’ Kit replied, having managed to recover pretty quick ‘where we headed today?’

‘I was thinking Folklore for coffee then up towards the moorland for a shoot by the heather’ Fallon replied, falling in step with the boy and gesturing at her camera bag. 

Kit nodded, he did love the café’s biscotti even if it seemed to be the only place they ever went. Chagford wasn’t a big place sure, but since it was a tourist trap it did have 3 or 4 other cafes Kit might’ve liked to try.

The coffee and catch up had actually turned out to be fun, they’d talked about Fallon’s plans for university and which ones were making her shortlist. The photoshoot on the other hand, had been a lot more dramafied when a herd of semi wild cows had turned up and the two of them had had to make a rather sharp exit in fear of being attacked. Fallon, having grown up in the area, had just laughed it off, not all too afraid. However, Kit, who had only seen a cow at a petting zoo maybe 2 or 3 times in his life, had not seen the funny side. He and Fallon had ended up spending a good few hours just wandering around the moorland and chatting about all the things they’d been doing since they had last seen each other (a whole week ago). It was nice having a mundane friend, someone who he could talk about normal things with like favourite tv shows and crushes. Fallon was a beautiful girl, she was tall and curvy with ever messy lavender hair and deep brown eyes. And, to be honest, if Kit wasn’t so stuck on a certain boy in LA he could see himself with her...maybe. 

Kit was now headed back home, deciding to take a slight detour on his way. About two weeks into living with the Carstairs, Kit had been off wandering and had come across a small island of grass off one of the main walkways. Upon closer inspection, Kit had realised it was a kind of grave for someone named ‘Kitty Jay’ according to the headstone. When he had returned home later that day, he'd asked Tessa and Jem if they knew anything about it and why it was there of all places but they’d both shook their heads. Kit had then decided to try and search the internet for an answer and, surprisingly, there had been a whole selection of results. They all contained slightly varied tales but all shared the same threads: a girl orphaned and forced into an ugly life she didn’t deserve before she had taken her own life (though some rumours suggested a darker end). The village had felt so guilty that they’d taken pity on the girl and while they couldn’t bury her in the local cemetery due to her history, they’d found her a nice plot and gave her a proper funeral. The legend also told of the fact that there were always fresh flowers on the grave, even in the middle of snow storms and floods and even though it was in the middle of nowhere. Most of the locals said they believed it to be faeries or piskies taking care of the unfortunate girl even 300 or so years later. For some reason, Kit had felt a real connection to the girl and her story and often trekked up there to clear his head or take some time for himself.

As usual, when he arrived it was still and quiet, nobody else in sight and only the occasional car rushing along the main road. Kit sat in his spot, just slightly away from the island, on the mossy stone wall. He smiled as he noticed the brightly coloured bunch of daffodils lain carefully across the grass next to the headstone. 

‘Hi Kitty’ he started aloud, having lost all sense of self consciousness after about a month of visits ‘I met up with Fallon again today which was nice, I guess, but she just sort of reminds me of how my life’s ended up...how I’m not a mundane anymore and the whole First Heir thing’ he let out in one big breath, already feeling so much better as he usually did speaking to Kitty. ‘I’ve also thought a lot about him today and I know it's silly but it still hurts...how we left things and how he said he had nothing without his sister even though I was right there with him. And, I know I say it all the time but I miss him. I made a rash decision 3 years ago and sure I love my life here and my new family but I miss LA and the sun and his eyes’ Kit sighed and brought a hand over his face ‘okay’ he said to no one in particular trying to find a train of thought after his babbling rant. 

Kit had stayed at the grave for a little while, watching the sporadic cars and tractors go by and the sheep in the field over the road stomping up and down, grazing happily. After his daily dramatic speech, the boy decided it was time to head home and maybe eat some lunch since he was actually kind of hungry now and also, if he wasn't back for lunch, Tessa would worry. The walk was about 20 minutes along one of the tree tunnel trails and beautifully picturesque. The trees hung above him in shades of bright spring green, having only started getting their leaves back last month. The mud at his feet soft and sturdy, a nice change from the mulchy, uneven moorland from his morning run, and made for a fairly quick trip. Suddenly, Kit was aware of a presence behind him, something fairly small by the sound of it, probably just a wild rabbit or fox. The mundane in him wanted to ignore it, the shadowhunter in him was on edge and the ‘First Heir’ part of him began to bubble up with anticipation. His magic, or current lack thereof, had been an odd thing to have to get used to but, with Tessa’s help, the boy had begun to harness it (though all he could do was move the occasional flowerpot or transport himself 2 meters down the garden). Slowly, Kit clenched his fists by his sides and kept walking, half expecting the presence to disappear, yet he could hear it follow him. Whatever it was, it was definitely not just an animal. Kit kept walking, maintaining an even pace as if he was unaware of the presence behind him, until he met a familiar fork in the path. Carefully, Kit made down the one he knew ended in the stream and, before whoever it was saw him, he quickly pulled himself up into a tree. Moments later, the figure emerged at the bank of the stream, looking around puzzled. Kit could now see it was a man of large stature with a tattoo of vines passing over each shoulder and winding down his arms. He also had a very large, very sharp set of antlers atop his head...he was fae. No, Kit thought, he couldn’t be… Jem and Tessa had said the fae here were impartial to him or the law and he’d never had a problem with them before. He didn't have much time to think about the meaning as he knew he had to act before the guy escaped along with his answers. Without thinking, Kit leapt from the tree, grabbing at the faeries antlers and pulling him head first to the ground alongside the shadowhunter. Kit quickly pulled a seraph blade from his boot ‘Raphael’ he shouted, its blade glowing to life. Following the accords, he was aiming to subdue as opposed to kill but the faerie didn't seem to hold the same feelings, recovering at great speeds and pulling out a mean looking sword that was rusted from hilt to tip. 

‘You may call me Thorak! I am here, First Heir, to bring you to my queen’ The fae, Thorak, said before charging at Kit sword first.

The shadowhunter had expected this and brought his own blade up to meet Thorak’s, a deafening clang ringing through the otherwise silent trail. They parried for a good minute with swords echoing through the empty woodland, Kit holding his own and glad for Jem’s vigorous training. Suddenly, Thorak sprang back feinting to the left before aiming for Kit’s feet and if Kit had been runed he was sure he would’ve been fast enough to match the faerie. However, before he could move the seraph around to block, he was knocked to the floor, the wind being knocked from him as his back met the floor… hard. Thorak took this as an advantage and raised his gnarled and rusty sword above his head arcing it back to swing at Kit butt first. 

‘I shall bring you to my Queen, young Heir, and she will hang your guts from the chandeliers’ the faerie sing songed smiling brightly and revealing huge green canines. 

Without thinking, Kit fisted his hands up once more, feeling a fire rip from his core filled with horror and defiance. He would not be taken! He held his hands up palms facing the fae, as if that would stop him, when a crack howled between the trees and Thorak disappeared into thin air, similarly to how the riders of Mannan had back on the fields. Kit didn’t waste a moment, raking his hands through the mud he pulled himself up and broke into a dead sprint, not stopping until he was back at the house where he just about collapsed through the door before black spots danced across his vision and the dark came to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed. 
> 
> I created this story after reading the line ‘somewhere outside of London’ as I thought it was kinda hilarious. I grew up in Devon, born and grown and I love it there so just wanted to show off my county and accurately write with it. This story will be a slow update as I’m writing it alongside a bunch of other things and also am a key worker so have less than no time but I promise I’ll finish it and it’ll be good. 
> 
> Dictionary of terms and things-
> 
> Westward Ho! A real seaside town of which legally has a ! In its name and in December the sign is changed to Ho! Ho! Ho! 
> 
> Granfer: a sort of colloquial slang for grandpa or grandad we sometimes use 
> 
> West Country accent: me calling it akin to a pirate is not offensive as it truly sounds like that. I recommend searching on YouTube, a great example being the band ‘the Wurzles’ 
> 
> Kitty Jay: this is a real place and I recommend looking it up if you like old legends it’s sad but cool
> 
> Piskie: a Cornish and Devonian term for pixie or small fae creature. They’re usually tricksters and like to pull pranks but love milk and honey 
> 
> Folklore: real place real good coffee and cakes
> 
> Exeter: a small city with a university and cathedral and the place with the most shopping in an hour radius. Great for day trip. I’m bashing it a little as my best friend lives there and I know she’ll read this


	2. Names and Formless Faces

A loud crash from the shelf just behind him awoke the boy. Quickly he turned, muscles tensed and body braced for a fight, but scanning his room he could see nothing out of the ordinary other than, that is, Irene his Carpathian Lynx sat in a pile below the bookshelf with a slightly sour expression. She was sat next to one of his favourite fae plant specimens ‘ater stellaviriditas’ or Black Starweed and her paws were covered in soil. Irene had been after that plant since he got it about a month ago, but he’d usually been able to catch her; however, he surmised, he must have fallen asleep according to his prior head down position on his desk and the darkening sky outside of his window. A sudden knock sounded at his door before it was carefully pushed open as to give him time to turn the person away should he so wish. 

‘Hey Ty, Sunish and I are headed downstairs to train before dinner if you would like to join us?’ A voice called followed by the familiar brilliant smile of Anush Joshi

Ty had not made many friends since joining the centurions due to the fact he wasn’t great at socialising nor did he mind being alone and it was not exactly like anyone here had really tried either. That is except for Anush who had bounced up to the boy on his first day during orientation and asked whether he was that Blackthorn and related in any way to the great Julian Blackthorn who the boy had fought alongside on the Imperishable Fields. Ty, though not well versed in social situations, was sure that one wasn't supposed to ask those types of personal questions. However, he had answered of course out of politeness and had watched the other boy's eyes light up, a hand extended and an introduction given.Anush had then, somewhat begrudgingly, helped out with Irene and with bringing supplies when he had been in the infirmary. Since then, Anush had stuck around Ty but he didn't mind as it was actually quite nice to have someone to share his thoughts with and train alongside. 

Ty sighed and looked back at Irene and the mess on the floor ‘Okay, it is quite a pleasant evening and I don't really want to deal with this quite yet’ he said hoping Anush would follow his eyeline to the Lynx who was currently looking very sorry for herself

‘I still don't understand why you keep that thing around dude, it's just so...creepy’ the other boy said with a shiver 

‘She is very kind and gentle I promise. She’s just very protective that's all and she can't help that, it's just her nature’ Ty rebuffed

‘Yeah yeah I need to get to know her i know. I’ll meet you downstairs in 10?’ 

Ty nodded and watched Anush exit carefully closing the door behind him. He didn't really want to train since he didn't like the sweat, noise and physical contact but he had fallen asleep while studying this afternoon so maybe he needed a change of scenery and a wake up. He stood from his position at the desk and quickly pulled on his training gear and looped his headphones around his neck.

Having moved Irene to her crate, Ty wound his way down the halls of the Scholomance and towards one of the smaller training rooms where he knew his friends would be. Opening the door, he saw Anush and Sunish chatting beside one of the weapons racks while choosing their weapons. Ty moved across the mats to join them not bothering with a greeting but instead unhooking a quarterstaff from its rack and moving to the center of one of the sparring mats.

‘Bold move Blackthorn, you're on’ Anush said picking up his weapon and joining Ty

Ty did not know what ‘bold move’ he had pulled off considering he had simply walked over to the mat and awaited his friends...they had come to train hadn't they? 

‘I ain't getting my ass beat just before dinner, I'll be over here if you need me’ Sunish called moving towards the far side of the room weapon in hand.

As Anush walked over, Ty took a stilling breath and found his feet in a fighting stance. Anush let out a wicked smile as he reached him and jumped forward, making the first move at Ty. 

He jumped back, the small weight of his pendant drumming rhythmically against his sternum, and avoided a hit from Anush’s electrum Urumi, its metal snaking out at near unpredictable tangents. Ty, much to Anush’s chagrin, was able to predict the Urumi after about two sparring matches and quite honestly didn't understand how nobody else could. It was all within the movement of the wrist, you just had to watch carefully and then it was pretty easy to dodge an attack. Anush made a small downward gesture letting the blades fly outward then a low flick from left to right causing the blades to slice through the air aiming at Ty’s feet. But, like usual, Ty could read his friend and simply jumped back out of the way bringing his staff back up to block any further attacks. Until he had joined the centurions, Ty despised fighting, saw no need for it which he knew wasn’t very shadowhunter of him and he still partly did hate it honestly. However, he knew to be a centurion and to be allowed on top clearance missions he had to fight. Ty had found malicious compliance, the act of following the law to the letter but knowing it would end in an inconvenient manner, worked to soothe his nerves and still give him the power he wished. Ty had taken to acting wholly defensively in fights, watching his opponent and reacting until they tired or became frustrated, and only then would he turn on the offence. Most of his classmates hated this technique, thought it made the boy unskilled or lazy, said he was nothing like his older brother. Anush, however and to some extent Sunish, thought this was incredibly clever and loved to spar with Ty claiming it helped improve his own skill in masking his attacks. 

Sunish was the only other friend Ty had really made here so far. A short boy who quite often wore a tired and mildly perplexed expression and talked at the speed of light which, though most of the time he struggled to process, Ty thought was quite endearing. The boy also suffered with narcolepsy which he had told Ty about when they first met. Ty, of course, had later searched this up on his phone and found it was a usually mundane brain malfunction that could cause the individual to fall asleep at inappropriate and odd times without their control. Sunish had explained that he had developed it in his early teens and his parents had ended up having to take him to a warlock to get answers in the end and nobody had been sure how he ended up with it. This had resonated with Ty since he had always been an outcast and looked at with a sigh and then pass in most shadowhunter circles just because he was perceived as a bit ‘different’. 

Briefly, Ty looked over to the small platforms, almost akin to diving blocks, where Sunish was practicing falls and smiled at the memory before returning his attention to Anush. The boy in question has decided that Ty looking away meant he was not paying attention and made an attempt to take him out with a clip towards his exposed side. Ty however, having learnt to predict his friend, guessed he might try something and simply stepped out of the Urumi’s reach.

Anush let out a frustrated groan ‘oh come on how did you evade that? You weren't even looking in my direction!’ he said, his delicate accent coming through stronger with the higher octave

‘It was quite simple really, I could see your shadow on the mat beside me move. Also you have become quite predictable dear friend’ Ty said matter of factly

‘Yeah, yeah whatever wonder boy’ he said turning and moving to place his weapon on the racks before turning back to the both of his friends ‘shower then dinner anyone? I heard it’s burger night’

‘Sounds good but Anush mate you've got to know cafeteria burgers won't actually be any good?!’ Sunish called across the room with his soft, lilting English accent

Ty nodded and re racked his quarterstaff in its place and placed his headphones securely back on his ears, before starting back to his dorm room with the others. He wondered if Kit would have developed a slight English accent now and what it might sound like. He had tried not to think too much about the boy with eyes like the ocean and hair like the rising sun due to the way they had left things though sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what he might be up to. Instinctively, Ty reached up to place a hand on his heron pendant and felt a sense of calm and joy wash over him. It had been a gift from Magnus early into his time at the Scholomance and had come directly from Kit himself as a way to help with the necromantic strain as well as to contact said warlock should the need arise. Speaking of Livvy, Ty realised he had not seen her since this morning and made a mental note to add this to the book he was using to keep track of the bond and her abilities. Quite disconcertingly, of recent Livvy’s visits had become less frequent and when she was around she mostly seemed distant if not a little angry. Magnus had warned him that she would eventually return to the stature of a normal ghost and become incredibly volatile and or hostile but he had never imagined it would be so...quick. He soon arrived at the door to his dorm, waved goodbye to his friends and headed in and towards the bed where he crashed down in a heap and stared up at the ceiling letting the closing chords of Chopin’s nocturne op.9 no.2 calm his screaming mind. He lay still for a moment, letting Irene jump up next to him and nuzzle into his side, before shaking his head resolutely and making his way towards the shower.

Tiberius Blackthorn was known for many things, but enjoying loud and bright places was not one of them. He was currently sat at a table with Anush and Sunish as well as a few of his other classmates all of whom were chatting about today's classes or what they planned to do at the weekend. Ty on the other hand was attempting to drown out the noise while holding his burger in one hand and fidgeting with his pipe cleaners in his other. He found fidget toys like the ones Julian and more recently Helen had made for him a great respite in drawing focus and occupying his mind but for some reason the Scholomance frowned on them in class, something about how ‘it's a distraction’ or ‘you cant have silly toys in a fight’. This meant Ty only got to have them outside of class times which made him ever anxious though he'd often instead fidget with his pen or the hem of his shirt. Julian, if he ever found out, would probably start shouting about ableism which is a word Kit had taught the Blackthorns when he lived at the institute with them. While Julian would be absolutely correct, Ty refused to tell him because he knew his peers and teachers would only treat him as even more of an outcast than they already did. Ty slowly became aware of a shadow standing over him and turned to see Catarina Loss smiling down at him politely. Ty took a breath and removed his headphones to meet with the cacophony of noise he had been trying so hard to drown out.

‘Good evening Mr Blackthorn, apologies for disturbing your meal but please could you report to the office as a matter of urgency’ She said seeming genuinely guilty for having interrupted him

‘Of course Catarina but may I ask why?’ Ty knew better than to ask that type of a question to a teacher but it was slightly odd for her to be here right now and that made him uneasy

‘I'm afraid I cannot answer that Ty’ she said her voice softening as she said his name, she had become like a family figure since the incident with Livvy last year and was always kind to him ‘I am sure you will learn everything you need to soon’ and with that she turned and walked towards the main doors.

Ty turned to the table to make his excuses and leave, when he realised his entire table had stopped talking as to eavesdrop. He couldn't exactly fault them as it was particularly strange to have a teacher turn up and send you away in the middle of a meal. 

‘What do you think that's about?’ asked one of the girls, Amelia as he recalled

‘I am as well informed as you, I'm afraid’ Ty replied honestly yet distantly as he pulled his headphones back on ‘I do have to go however’ Ty added, standing and picking up his tray.

He made quick work of clearing off his tray, making sure to pocket the rest of the meat in his burger for Irene after neatly wrapping it in a napkin. He hoped this wouldnt take too long. Quickly, Ty picked up his pace and headed down the dark stone hallways and wound his way around the inside of the building until he was met with the ornately carved wood doors of the office. Raising his hand slowly, he knocked on the door three times and awaited a reply. 

‘Centurion Blackthorn? Please let yourself in and close the door behind you’ a voice called

Ty’s hands began flapping at his side as the anxiety began to fizz through his body...Centurion Blackthorn meant only one thing: something big was about to happen. Had they found out about the necromancy somehow? About Livvy? Was he about to be kicked out of the Scholomane and then inevitably the shadow world itself? He braced himself and pushed down the handle letting the door fall open so that he could step in. On the far side of the room, past a couple of long tables and a large rug, stood a grand desk where Jia Penhallow was sat scribbling something onto a roll of paper hastily. 

‘Hello Centurion, I do apologise for interrupting your evening however there is quite a pressing matter at hand that I believe may fall into your wheelhouse’ Jia said looking up from her work with dark, focussed eyes. Wheelhouse was a phrase Julian had explained to him but he still fund it odd

Ty took a breath, okay they haven’t found out about that yet then ‘Ms Penhallow how may I assist?’ He replied remaining formal

He and Jia actually got along very well considering she was his sister's mother in law but in this light he knew they had to conduct business formally. A sudden knock at the door stopped them, both turning their heads instinctively towards the noise. This was then followed by a man Ty immediately recognised as Magnus Lightwood- Bane striding in as if he owned the place. 

‘Ah Mr Lightwood-Bane thank you for joining us’ Jia raised a hand in a polite greeting her eyes crinkling in a smile

‘Of course Jia, but may I ask why I was pulled from a wonderful family walk in Central Park?’ He then turned to Ty ‘you know Alexander had to pull Max away from the duck pond by his little jacket, he just wouldn’t leave them alone. Alec did look wonderfully elegant in doing so however so who am I to complain’ Magnus then winked at Ty for some reason unknown. 

Jia set her face and looked between the two of them ‘I have just been informed of a rather large magical disturbance somewhere in the south of England. We are concerned that the fae or a warlock may be conducting some form of illicit or dangerous activities’ she then set her eyes on Ty slowly ‘I have chosen you specifically Centurion Blackthorn as you have experience with the fae and I know due to being related to two fae you will handle this with a measured approach and, I hope, kindness.’ 

Ty nodded once resolutely ‘of course Madam Penhallow, I will gladly take this mission and with honour’ he said before realising he had even agreed

‘Wonderful, and Magnus I would like you to join Centurion Blackthorn to assess whether this is the work of a warlock and if so follow up’ Jia spoke softly

‘I would love to help you Jia, but I cannot leave for too long as I can't leave Alec alone with the boys for too long’ Mangus replied waving an arm in the air in a noncommittal manner ‘They are quite the handful’ he smiled fondly

‘You could bring them along with you, I'm sure the people you're staying with would not mind’

‘And they are?’ Mangus asked what Ty was thinking, they'd yet to be given much detail

‘Ah well that would be Tessa Grey and James Carstairs of course’ Jia said with a growing smile

Ty felt a prickle travel up his spine and into the back of his neck and his hands began to flutter at his sides once more. Tessa and Jem meant one thing...Kit, and Ty was fairly sure that Kit hated him considering their last encounter by the lake a few years ago. Well, he had already said yes and Ty took his words and binds seriously so he wouldn't back out unless Kit asked him to later on. 

Magnus had ended up agreeing to the terms quite happily before excusing himself to phone Alec with the news and Jia had allowed Ty to leave as long as he could have a team ready by tomorrow. Walking down the hallways, Ty realised he was actually quite hungry having missed most of dinner and headed to the, now mostly empty, dining room to see what scraps might be left for him. This, of course, was when Livvy decided to show up next to him as he stood by the cutlery stand.

‘Hi Ty-Ty’ she said as a way of greeting ‘how are you feeling after the whole Kit bombshell thing? I swear if I knew I’d have told you’ Livvy blurted in that way of hers, her pale, translucent eyes looking down softly at Ty 

Ty looked to check nobody was around before replying ‘its okay Livvy, I understand you cannot choose when and where you show up as well any longer and I also know you would have told me if you could have’ he smiled at her somewhat wistfully ‘I must admit I am not looking forward to our meeting once again as I'm sure Kit does not like me’ he added, changing topics knowing his twin could keep up

Livvy rolled her eyes ‘sure’

They fell into companionable silence as Ty walked back to his room to start deciding on his team, somewhat cold Mici in hand. Ty watched Livvy intently, studying her as she floated calmly along the halls beside him. She seemed calm today and surprisingly cognizant considering how she behaved during her last appearance and how half of Ty’s room had been ‘rearranged’ by her. 

When they returned to the room Irene excitedly ran towards Ty, brushing up against his leg as a way of greeting and taking the left over burger in her mouth before stopping dead and looking to where Livvy floated a few feet off the ground next to him. Irene, though she had been told otherwise, seemed to not like Livvy for some reason and would freeze up and hide when she appeared. As Irene skittered away to hide under his desk, Ty noticed his twin’s expression had changed from calm to a somewhat crazed kind of look which he recognised meant she was about to do something unfortunate or simply leave. Ty hoped it was the latter as he had too much to do already including cleaning up the dirt and plant from this afternoon that he had put off. He stared at Livvy for a second, focussing on a point just above her left eyebrow before, as expected, she began to disappear though this time she let out an almost banshee like scream. Ty did not have the chance to cover his ears or place his headphones on, which he had yet to put back on after the meeting since it was late and quieter in the halls when he left the office. With great effort, he stood, shocked and with her scream echoing through his ears, rattling his bones. That was new… Ty thought scrambling to jot it in his notebook which he had carefully stashed behind his bed frame.

Returning the book to his stash and finding his pipe cleaners, he then returned to his desk and began to consider people for his team. It had to be small as Jia said that the locals were likely to notice a large group of intimidating people asking odd questions but Ty was perfectly accepting of this as he trusted few people here anyway. Within minutes, he had decided on his team: Anush Joshi and Sunish Ashbarn of course; Lyric Solrio from his demonology class as she was very perceptive; and Mari Colstear a girl who had taken him under her wing in their ‘a study of the occults’ class. Ty stood from his desk intending to seek out these people, when a sharp, shooting pain pulsed along his leg and up through his hip causing him to fall back into his seat. Carefully he pulled up the leg of his trouser, noticing a bright red cut peeking out from where he had rolled the fabric up to his knee. Moments later, he had fully removed said trousers and was stood in the centre of his room staring at a large gash running from his left knee diagonally up to the top of his thigh. It was very real and, now that he was aware of it, very painful though he could not remember getting it and, considering his amazing recall, he knew he hadn’t ‘just forgotten about it’ like most shadowhunters might. Ty grabbed his stele from his pocket and drew an iratze just below his hip bone and, while the pain stopped and it stopped bleeding, the cut would not seem to heal. This was not normal. Ty being Ty however, knew it probably had something to do with his twin sister and how her ghost had left the room around an hour ago. However, he couldn't piece together why it happened and why it took so long to appear after she had left quite yet. He simply bandaged his leg, put on some jeans, added what he knew to his book, and left his room once more to find his friends. His hand slowly found its way to his heron necklace and began worrying with it… something wasn't right and he had to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you everyone for your kind comments, it absolutely makes my day! I found it quite hard to write from Ty’s pov but it felt like it fit here so i tried my best. I had so many tabs open to research while writing this chapter my poor laptop kept freezing. Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos
> 
> Dictionary of terms
> 
> Mici: a Romanian seasoned, grilled meat roll usually made of beef or lamb. Ty is eating his in a bread roll with lettuce (if you're Romanian please feel free to correct me on this info!)


End file.
